Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi
is the 6th of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series and the last of the "New Stage" films, and it is the 16th Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 15th, 2014. The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters make their movie debut, excluding Cure Fortune. The Blu-ray and DVD was released on July 25, 2014. This movie marks the 10th anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise in grand celebration. Summary EnEn and Gureru are assigned by the Fairy Academy's principal to gather up information about the new Pretty Cure team called the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, getting in contact with the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Ai to arrange a meeting. The girls are worried about the Happiness Charge! Cures being tardy, until Ribbon approaches, explaining the girls that Megumi, along with several other children, has ended up in a mysterious comas, with the guardian Blue believing a fairy's power is at work. With Blue's help, the girls, along with Megumi's partner, Hime and the fairies, enter the world inside every child's dreams, where they encounter Yumeta, a dream-eater fairy friend of Gureru and Enen. Just as the girls realize all the children in this world are those who had fallen in comas, Yumeta's mother, Maamu, appears before them, stating her determination to protect Yumeta, and forces them outside of the dream world. After Maamu sent the Cures, Megumi, and Hime away from the Dream World, Yumeta discovers a Pretty Cure textbook, belonging to Enen and Gureru. At night, Maamu steals the Pretty Cure textbook to ensnare all of the other Cures, trapping them inside their own dreams. The next day, Ribbon panicked, making Megumi and Hime learn that they are the only ones unaffected, and the Cures are trapped in their own future dreams. Megumi and Hime infiltrate the dream world with Gureru, Enen, and Ribbon to confront Maamu, only to wind up getting captured. Yumeta explains that his mother had been trapping children inside the dream world so they wouldn't leave and forget about him upon waking up and leaving him desperate. Leaving the Pretty Cure textbook infront of them, it holds a key to let them escape. Showing Yumeta the dreams the other Cures are having, the girls show him that the important thing about having dreams is to fulfill them with your own power. As Maamu sends nightmares to attack Megumi and Hime, the others Cure realize the importance of fulfilling their own goals, and with help from the power of the Miracle Lights given by the children, they finally break free from their unusual and unbelievable dreams and join the battle. With thanks from everyone's powerful words, Yumeta conquers his fears, stands up to his mother and becomes a true dream-eater, showing Maamu the error of her ways. With Maamu too weak to overcome the nightmares, which turns their attention towards the fairy. However, Gureru and Enen's Miracle Lights call forth Ayumi, who becomes their partner and once again becomes Cure Echo, who, along with Cure Honey, help the Cures to defeat the nightmare, allowing the children to wake up again. As Yumeta aims to become a great dream-eater like his mother, Gureru and Enen write about him, Cure Echo, and the Happiness Charge! Cures in the Pretty Cure textbook so that he won't be forgotten. In the end, there is a picture taken with all Cures in their civilian apperaances, gathering around, additional to Ayumi, which takes place earlier in the opening cutscene. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Cure Honey Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon Secondary Characters *Blue *Kurumi Momoka *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Kurumi Sakura *Minamino Souta *Aono Remi *Kurumi Sakura *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakuma Toshiko *Sawai Naomi *Shiku Nanami *Midorikawa Siblings *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika *Akimoto Madoka *Ban Kenji *Masuko Mika Villains *Zakenna *Dorodoron *Moerumba *Kintoleski *Ms. Shitataare *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Bunbee *Westar *Soular Movie Characters Returning *EnEn *Gureru *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo New *Yumeta *Maamu *Nami *Akamujū Attack *'Pretty Cure Collaboration Punch, New Stage!' - The lead Cure's group attack. Trivia *Like the other New Stage movies, some Cures and mascots do not have speaking roles. The Cures and mascots that had speaking lines are: **Max Heart: Black and White **Splash Star: Bloom and Egret **GoGo: All except the fairies **Fresh: Only Peach **Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine **Suite: Only Melody **Smile: Happy, Peace and March **Doki Doki: All except Raquel, Lance and Dabyi **Happiness Charge: All except Cure Honey *The reason for only having certain Cures speak does not seem to be because of time restraints. It appears that certain Cures were picked out by the writers of the movie and chosen to spoke. This is shown by the fact that Cures who already have a lot of speaking lines (such as Blossom, Marine, Peach, Peace, and March, etc.) are shown speaking over and over again rather than showing new Cures speaking (such as Berry, Pine, Passion, Sunshine, Moonlight, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse) even though there is clearly enough time in the movie to have shown them speak. *Not only do certain Cures not speak (such as Moonlight, Sunshine, Beat, and Muse), but they clearly have less screen time as well. They usually appear far away in the background or simply just rarely appear onscreen. *The opening is sung by Nabatame Hitomi (Cure Heart) and Nakajima Megumi (Cure Lovely). *Interestingly Cure Fortune does not show up, despite being active in-series. That may be because she had not joined the team yet. However at that time, Cure Honey hadn't appeared in the series or joined the team. *When the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure are entering the world of dreams, Aguri's eyes were purple. *Cure Echo appears again and uses her attack Heartful Echo for the first time. *When Cure Black and Cure White are dodging the nightmare's attack, Cure White's earrings are colored pink instead of gold. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Pretty Cure All Stars Merchandise for more information. Gallery Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Stubs Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Movies